


The Alchemist's Apprentice

by witchymagnolia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchymagnolia/pseuds/witchymagnolia
Summary: Strange happenings are lurking in the darkness of the country of Vrilan. People are going missing as mysterious shadow-like creatures stalk the night. Zane Truesdale lives in Lechaea, Vrilan’s capital. Living a rather normal life repairing devices and trying to earn enough money to keep himself and his family afloat. But his mundane life turns strange after a chance encounter with the very strange alchemist’s apprentice.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	The Alchemist's Apprentice

_ “-and the weather for tomorrow seems it will be clear once again. Not a cloud in the sky, so go out and enjoy the rest of this beautiful week in this sunny city of Lechea.” _

As the announcer’s deep voice faded out, quickly replaced with a bit of a snazzy tune filled with the distinct sounds of brass instruments. The music filled the dim shop as light filtered through the singular window. Illuminating the specks of dust that floated lazily in the air.

Zane Truesdale crouched on the dirty hardwood floor, hunched over the dusty computer stand that a client had dropped off earlier that day. Peeking inside the slick metal box, he didn't see anything wrong. None that jumped out at him right away, anyways. Then again, most problems were deeper than surface-level.

"Is that Cook's computer?" Old Man Shepard asked, walking up beside Zane.

"Yeah," the repair boy replied, beginning to unscrew the rest of the box. He shook his head. "I tried to run it earlier but it wouldn't even turn on. I think it's a hardware problem."

"A hardware problem, eh?" his boss said, folding his arms. "Well, I'll leave you to that. I got a house call from the baker so I'm off."

"Good luck," Zane muttered. He winced at the grating sound of metal running along each other. It was never pleasant- not at all.

He leaned back against the wall behind him. His spine straight against the vertical wood as he stared upwards towards the ceiling above. Closing his eyes, he felt the patch of warm of his body by the stream of light cast upon his left leg. Taking in the jazz tunes coming from the old wooden radio that his boss always played.

It wasn't fulfilling work, cyber repair- though it was less cyber repair and more of repairing anything and anything for anybody who would pay. But it was harder to get a job in the capital than he had anticipated and he had to make gold somehow. After all, his mother and Syrus' expenses wouldn't pay for themselves. Not that he would ever tell his mother that.

Opening his eyes back to that dull ceiling above, he sat back up straight. Slouching over the computer, loosely holding the tools in his hand. He wondered how he should approach the computer when he heard a jingle of the bells by the door in the front of the shop.

Standing up, Zane pushed past the curtains which separated the front and back rooms of the narrow store only to be greeted by an overly enthusiastic shout.

"He-llo Zane!" Atticus exclaimed with his entire chest, bounding up to the front of the counter. Zane couldn't help but stare blankly at his friend.

"Atticus," Zane said, pulling off his black leather gloves and setting them on the dark wood counter. "Don't you have work?"

"Not 'till tonight." The brown-haired boy shook his head with a relaxed shrug. "But let me tell you 'bout this lady I met-"

"Another one?"

"Not really." He sighed, cradling his jaw with one hand and holding his elbow with the other as he gave a small pout."I don't think she was interested."

"Not interested?" Zane picked up a misplaced knick-knack that should have been on the shelves behind the counter. Turning his back to Atticus, he said, "Now that's one I have to hear."

"La-ame," Atticus pouted, crossing his arms.

"Anyways, so I was walking by the port when I saw this pretty lady all by herself getting harassed by some thugs." Atticus grinned, raising a fist triumphantly I'm the air. "So obviously, I have to step in and defend this maiden in peril."

"They actually backed off?" Zane replied, straightening up some leather-bound books that had toppled onto their side.

"No. They punched me and walked away laughing."

The repair boy immediately turned back towards his friend, his eyes slightly widened. Quickly leaning against the counter towards Atticus, he examined his friend more closely.

"Are you alright?!"

Atticus, still as chipper as ever clicked his tongue, nodding his head. "I am now. This woman took me back to her residence and patched me all up good as new!" The boy flexed his arms, as if to show his fitness. "I don't know what she fed me but I feel even better than before!"

"Let me see," Zane demanded in disbelief, crossing his arms.

Atticus grinned. Doing a few smalls jumps before twirling his way around the small front of the store. Careful not to bump into the shelves full of knick knacks and various statues which lined the walls.

"Well, you don't seem to be injured at the very least,” Zane remarked, a bit of worry still etched into the edges of his voice.

"Right?!"

"But you shouldn't be eating things random strangers feed you."

Atticus pursed his lips in what could only be described as a childish pout. Zane rolled his eyes, turning back around to the shelves in disarray. Picking up an intricate glass bottle from the middle shelf, probably when Sheppard was showing it off to a customer. Standing on his toes, he placed it on the top shelf beside some other strange objects. Atticus leaned against the counter, tilting his head with a smile.

"I think it's fine. I don't think she meant any harm. If anything, she seemed really apologetic,” he recounted with a bit of a hum. “Anyways, so I asked her to dinner as a repayment, y'know?"

"Did you punch you too?"

"You're so mean, Zane!” Atticus exclaimed in a tone which Zane could only assume meant that he was pouting again. “But no- she declined and told me if I ever needed any more help in the future I could always come to her."

"Good for her."

"She wasn't really my type though. A little too-” he paused, tapping his lips with his finger- “How do I put it? Polite?”

Atticus lowered both his arms, folding them against the counter. Zane paused, half-turning back to his friend, eyeing him suspiciously as a mischievous grin tugged at the corners of Atticus’ mouth. The sunlight streaming in from behind him illuminating his face in an almost devilish sort of way as Zane’s instinct told him Atticus was up to  _ something.  _ That something he had yet to know. Then it came out.

“So I think she'd be the perfect match for you!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms outwards as if it was an ecstatic surprise. Well, it was. Just not for Zane.

"Absolutely not,” Zane immediately said, coldly.

"Think about it! Polite and kind with your stuffy-ness! It's perfect!"

“I'm not letting you ever talk me into another ‘date,’” Zane scoffed.

"It didn't go  _ that  _ badly.”

"She stole what little gold I had and left me alone in the restaurant to pay the bill.”

Zane eyed Atticus with a bit of a glare. Atticus shrugged his shoulders with a sly smile.

"I've had worse."

Zane placed the stray graphics card in his hand down. Crossing his arms, he peered at Atticus as the boy maintained that wry smile on his face, grinning at up Zane knowingly. The repair boy shook his head, leaning against the back counter.

"Is that all you were here for today?"

"What?” Atticus stood straight up with a dramatic gasp. “I can't hang out with my best friend without any reason?"

"I'm working."

"Old Man Sheppard doesn’t care.”

“He’s out. I’m in charge right now.”

Atticus suddenly went quiet, the smile on his face softening as he placed his hands in his pockets. Cocking his head to one side, he seemed to be analyzing every feature of Zane’s expression. Though it may have just been Zane’s imagination, the light flowing into the room from the singular window on the front door seemed to dim. The air in the room instantaneously changed. Now only filled by the creaking of the walls from the stores above.

“By the way, have you heard?” Atticus inquired, his smile unwavering.

“Heard what?” Zane said, looking down at the hardwood floor.

“People have been going missing recently.” Atticus spun around, walking towards the front of the store. Standing beside the door frame, he peered out the dirty window. Watching as people made their way down the bustling street. “Usually from this area.”

“I think I heard something about it.” Zane thought of the day prior- or was it the day before? When one of their regulars came in and he had overheard her conversation with Sheppard. Something about odd sightings in the streets after dark. “Are you sure it’s not just a rumor?”

“No idea. But be careful.” Atticus dropped his head- immediately perking back up. He threw his hands in the air, exclaiming, “I don’t know what I’d do if you disappeared!”

The air in the room suddenly relaxed once more, seeming to brighten with his demeanor. He bound his way back to the counter, giving Zane wide puppy eyes.

“Very funny,” Zane scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“I’m serious!”

* * *

Zane could only let out a deep sigh as he trekked through the streets, the crowd thinning further as the sun set quicker along the horizon. Though he wouldn’t know, as much of the sky had been blocked by the cramped buildings that guarded each side of the path. The street lamps that lined the sides of the stone-paved roads began to flicker on, illuminating the dimming walkways. The pattering footsteps of the people echoing through the narrow streets. Zane shuffled to the side of the path as two children dashed past him, one chasing after the other shouting, “Hey, wait up!” Undoubtedly trying to rush home before dinner.

Zane couldn’t help but feel the slightest of a smile tuf at his lips. He thought of Syrus shouting those same exact words after him once as the two pretended to duel it out with sticks in the woods. After all, those two kids were not unlike him and his brother before Zane had left for school- and eventually for work. But that was life. Childhood dreams of wonder and excitement like in the tales of old had to end eventually, and you had to earn money to survive.

Still, even with what he earned he wondered if he could still afford Syrus’ tuition this month along with his own personal costs. He wondered if he would have to take on a second job. Maybe that inn that Atticus worked at was still hiring.

Stopping before a door that seemed to blend into the wall, Zane took another deep sigh. Jamming his key into the front door of the complex, listening for the little click as he turned it.

But a sliver of something fluttering by his feet caught his attention. Looking down, the breeze carried a stray piece of paper with it, continuing its path up the street as it twirled in the air. Bending down, Zane quickly snatched it up. Sheesh, people shouldn’t litter.

Zane looked down at the crumpled paper in his hand. It seemed to be an ad of some kind.

_ Help Wanted _

_ If you have any skill working with electronics please contact xxx-xxx-xxxx _

_ High reward! High pay! _

Zane paused, re-reading the text on the paper over and over again. Looking around, he noticed the street had seemed to suddenly empty. Nobody around that this flier could have possibly belonged to. Looking back down to the flier, he couldn’t help but wonder if something had sent it his way.

He shook his head. Nonsense. Fate- gods- they don’t exist. Neatly folding the crumpled paper, he shoved it in his pocket. That was a matter he would deal with later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm publishing on here along with my other account on ff.net! I hope this turns out alright, since the format is something I'm not used to. I wanted to try a fantasy au, and I've been working on it for a while. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it!


End file.
